destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian
, a Titan, and a Warlock.]] The Guardians are the player characters of Destiny. They are a standing army of specialized soldiers tasked with the defense of the last city on Earth. They are also responsible for exploring the remnants of human civilization abandoned throughout the solar system and investigating the remains of their Golden Age. Guardians wage a vicious armed conflict against a myriad of extraterrestrial species who pose an immediate threat to the survival of humanity. The greatest source of the Guardian's power lies in their ability to harness the energy of The Traveler and use it as a weapon against their opponents. Guardians also have access to a Ghost, an artificially intelligent flying robot that can assist the Guardian in tactical situations. Species When creating their character, players may choose to make their Guardian one of three species. Species is a purely cosmetic choice for players, affecting only appearance and not gameplay. *Human *Exo *Awoken Classes , Hunter, and Titan.]] Guardians choose to play as one of three different classes.Reveal Trailer Though each player class in Destiny has a distinct appearance, dress, and skill set, player classes are designed to be balanced, with no class intended to be clearly better overall than any other.GDC 2013 Panel A player may choose to be any class, regardless of species, but each class can only access certain armor, subclasses, and abilities. Weapons are not class-restricted; any class can use any weapon. *Hunter: "Hunters once prowled the wilderness and wastelands, taking big risks for even bigger rewards. You're no outlaw—at least, not anymore—but making your own luck has always meant bending the rules." *Titan: "You hail from a long line of heroes, forged from strength and sacrifice. Our enemies may be deadly and merciless, but so are you." *Warlock: "Warlocks have long studied the Traveler, mastering some of its arcane energies. Its true purpose still remains a great mystery, but discovering truth has always driven you into the unknown." Any species may choose to be any player class. Notable Guardians Titans * Ain Suhu-ässä * Bayle * Holborn * Jagi * Jolder http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Jolder%27s_Iron_Sash * Kabr (deceased) * Lyssa * Pujari http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_of_the_Chosen * Radegast * Saint-14 * Lord Saladin * Lord Shaxx * Thalor (deceased) * Tibon * Tubach * Vell Tarlowe (deceased) * Wei Ning (deceased) * Commander Zavala Hunters * Ana Bray * Gheleon * Andal Brask (deceased) * Cayde-6 * Dredgen Yor (deceased) * Efrideet * Jaren Ward (deceased) * Omar Agah (deceased) * Pahanin Errata (deceased) * Sai Mota (deceased) * Shin Malphur Warlocks * Eriana-3 (deceased) * Ikora Rey * Osiris (exiled) * Skorri * Toland (deceased) Other * Eris Morn (formerly, lost her Ghost) Trivia *In early leaked materials, Guardians were called "Knights." The term "knight" now refers to a Hive class. Gallery Fireteam.jpg|Three Guardians fight against the Hive. Warsingers_robe.png|A Warlock. Guardians.jpg|Concept art of Guardians. From left to right, Hunter, Warlock, and Titan. Awoken.png|An Awoken Guardian. Human.png|A Human Guardian. Exo.png|An Exo Guardian. References cy:Guardian es:Guardianes de:Hüter ja:ガーディアン ru:Guardian Category:Player Category:Characters